Sirius Grey Eyes
by Bug-Eyes-Blue
Summary: Drabbles of Sirius' life from birth through death. Kind of SiriusXOC but not really.
1. Sirius Grey Eyes

Wallaburga Black was proud. Proud to be married to her husband Orion. Proud to _be_ a Black. And Proud to be giving birth to her first-born son. A son would carry the Black name proudly.

She already knew exactly what he would look like. Tall like his father. Stringy black hair that would hang in his face at all time. And dark brown eyes, like every other member of the Black family had, had.

The Healer brought out her newborn baby son and placed him in the new mother's arms.

"What are you going to name him ma'am?" asked the healer.

"Sirius, after his grandfather, Orion, after his father, Black."

"A good strong name ma'am… ma'am?"

Wallaburga was struck silent when her son opened his eyes; it wasn't the dark soulless eyes she had seen so many times before. No, the eyes that stared back were light grey eyes, not seen before in the Black Family line in over a hundreds of years.

She knew her son, Sirius, would be a force to be reckoned with.

* * *

**Like it?**

**Hate it?**

**should i continue?**

**the more reviews i get the faster i'll review**

**3 Buggy**


	2. First Spark

**June 17, 1967**

The Black family was sitting in the drawing room, talking after dinner.

"I can not _believe_ how the ministry allows mudbloods to work at the Ministry, its bad enough they 'claim' to be magic, but now they've infiltrated the workplace?" questioned Orion Black.

"Son?"

"Yes Father?" answered Sirius.

"Promise me you'll never associate yourself with mudbloods or bloodtraitors. They are all not worthy of your time and-"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you hate them? What could they have done to you to make you hate them? They're people to and all people are human and no one person is better then another, in ANY way!" Sirius' voice rose as he spoke.

He ran up the stairs and slammed the door to his room. He vowed that as soon as he began Hogwarts he would befriend as many blood-traitors, and _muggleborns_ as he could.

He couldn't wait to leave.

* * *

**In the first chapter the date is supposed to say DECEMBER 13, 1959. The date didn't show up in the DOC. So Sirius at the time of this chapter would be eight years old.**

**Hope you like it. I'm always open to ideas and reviews!!!!!**

**Love Buggy.**


	3. Platform 9 & 34

**September 1, 1970**

The day had finally come. The first-born Black son was attending Hogwarts. Sirius couldn't wait. His father was holding gruffly on to his shoulder. Sirius only caught parts of what he was saying.

"Slytherin… pure-bloods…Bellatrix and Naracissa"

"What about Andromedea?" Sirius asked.

"Andromedea is currently dating a mudblood," Bellatrix spat out. "So she is currently NOT part of the family."

"There goes the Potter family. Andrew Potter: Head of the auror department," said Orion Black.

"It appears his son is attending Hogwarts himself. Sirius, promise me you will never be friends with him," Wallaburga Black stated.

"Of course mother," Sirius mumbled.

Sirius said goodbye to his parents and boarded the train. It was his mission to find the scrawny messy-black haired, bespectacled boy, his parents warned him about.

It was going to be a good year.

* * *

**Like it?**

**I LOVE reviews!!!**

**Love Buggy. **


	4. Thought you were all right

**(a/n I don't own Harry Potter blah blah blah… and this scene is out of Deathly hallows American version pg. 671-672)**

* * *

**  
**

**September 1, 1970**

Sirius found him. He was sitting in the furthest back compartment with a tall, lanky sandy- haired boy, a small mouse-like boy, a petite redhead with striking green eyes, and a black haired boy with a permanet scowl on his face.

"Can I sit here?" Sirius asked leaning his head through the door.

"Sure I'm James Potter, this is Remus Lupin, Peter Pettergriew, Severus Snape, and the lovely Lily Evans," said James with a wink to Lily.

"Shove off, Potter,"

"So, what houses do you all want to be in," Remus asked.

"You better be in Slytherin, Lily," Snape demanded.

"Slytherin?!" declared James. "Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" he questioned Sirius.

"My whole family have been in Slytherin," he mumbled.

"Blimey," said James, "and I thought you seemed all right!"

Sirius grinned. "Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?"

"' Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!' Like my dad."

Snape made a small, disaraging noise. James turned on him.

"Got a problem with that?"

"No," said Snape "If you'd rather be brawny then brainy-"

"Where're you hoping to go-, seeing as your neither," interjected Sirius.

James roared with laughter. Lily sat up, rather flushed, and looked from James to Sirius in dislike.

"Come on, Sev, let's find another compartment."

Once they had left. James said, "Mates I think I'm in love."

"You know I don't think Snivellus is that in to you," Sirius said before he began being pumbled by James.

He knew that he had finally found people who understood him.

* * *

**Reviews keep me going. **

**Thanks to all the reviewers so far you ROCK!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Love Buggy!**


	5. Sorting

**September 1, 1970**

* * *

**  
**

Sirius clambered into the Great Hall, being lead by the strict Professor McGonagall. He saw all of his cousins sitting at one table; he presumed it was the Slytherin Table.

Andromedea was looking at him encouragingly.

Bellatrix was looking at him knowingly.

And, well, Naracissa was to engrossed with her older boyfriend Lucius to care.

"Black, Sirius," McGonagall said sternly.

He went up and sat on the stool. The Hat fell over his eyes.

"Another Black!" The hat spat. "Slyth- wait… that's not the correct place for you… There's something different about you. You have a bigger light side then dark. I know just where to put you…. Better Be… CRYFFINDOR!!!" The hat bellowed across the hall.

It was silent.

No one clapped.

Sirius took off the hat, and with as much courage he could muster. He glanced over at the Slytherin table, where every single member was staring him down, waiting to see what he would do next.

He winked at them and blew them a kiss.

The entire Gryffindor table burst into applause and as he sat down clapped him on the back.

He finally belonged somewhere.

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews **

**You all rock!!!!**

**Love Buggy!**


	6. Unfased

**December 3, 1970

* * *

**

School was going great. Sirius finally had a group of friends, and he was actually one of the top people in his class; along with James, Remus, and the ever wonderful Lily Evans.

Sirius entered the Great Hall, and sat down across from his friend Remus Lupin, who had just gotten back from visiting his sick mother. Halfway through breakfast, the post came. Sirius as usual expected nothing from his parents. To his shock a huge black eagle swooped down and dropped a red letter in front of Sirius' plate.

Before he could open it, it came to life and Started shrieking, " SIRIUS ORION BLACK, HOW DARE YOU ALLOW YOUR SELF TO BE SORTED INTO GRYFFINDOR, I DEMAND THAT YOU GO TO THE HEADMASTERS OFFICE AND BE RE-SORTED. IF NOT YOU WILL NOT BE WELCOME HOME FOR CHRISTMAS. SO ENJOY CELEBRATING THE HOLIDAYS BY YOURSELF! "

The sound of his mothers voice was enough to make to hall slient. Over at the Slytherin table, Bellatrix and Narcissa, were talking in whispers about their least favorite cousin. The whole hall was on edge, waiting to see what the boy who always had an answer, would do next. His friends, were looking at him with remorseful faces.

Sirius turned to the boy next to him. "Oi, James do you reckon I can spend Christmas with you?"

It would be a good holiday.

* * *

**Sorry for the long delay. School is starting soon and I have so much homework I still have to do!!!!! Updates will either be on Tuesdays or Saturdays due to me not working blah blah blah, when I re-start school updates will probably once a week… **

**Remember reviews help me write better. Tell me what you liked or didn't.**

**If you have any ideas please leave a review and I'll give credit at the end.**

**Love Buggy!!**


	7. Birthday

**December 11, 1970**

Sirius woke up. He glanced at his watch that said the fateful date. It was his birthday, but no one would remember anyways.

"Oi! Sirius, wake up!" James Potter drew back the curtains and started pounding his friend with a pillow. Once he realized that his friend was indeed awake. He stepped back and joined his two other friends, Remus and Peter.

Sirius looked up groggily from his pillow and heard his friends begin to bellow:

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU !

YOU LOOK LIKE A MONKEY

AND YOU SMELL LIKE ONE TOO!

Then all the boys began to rummage through their belongings and pull out three mismatched presents from their trunks. "Happy birthday mate!" said Remus handing him his present.

"Wait… what's this?" Sirius asked. He had never been given a present before.

"It's a gift your supposed to open it." James said with a chuckle.

"Oh… well thanks guys."

"Your welcome, our twelve year old friend."

"Ew, I'm so old."

This would be the best birthday ever.

* * *

Hey guys sorry for the delay... life and reality caught up with me...

so i was wondering do you guys think i should add in a girl OC

i have an idea of a girl in my head and i just want your opinion.

so leave your answer in a review and majority will rule whether i put her in or not.

Love you all


	8. Outcast

**June 1, 1971**

The year had flown by. And before he knew it, Sirius was leaving the only place he ever felt like he belonged.

Sirius glanced at the open compartment door as he saw his best friend fail at asking out the girl of his dreams. Lily Evans.

"Come on, Evans, just go out with me for one week and if hate it, we'll stop. Deal?" he asked.

"Sure!"

"Really"

"No," her and her best friend, Jasey Scott, answered. They linked arms and plopped down next to Remus, who was wrapped up in a book he was reading.

Sirius looked out the window, begging the train to slow down and turn back around. Jasey looked over at him, and soon joined him in looking out the window.

"You know, my family hates me for who I am to. My whole family are muggles, not just muggles Christian muggles. The ones where anything out of the ordinary is considered evil," she said in a whispered.

"How could anyone consider you evil? You're the nicest person I know," Sirius said.

"It is what it is, ya know?"

"Yeah I know," Sirius sadly smiled.

Jasey laid her head down on Sirius' head, and soon fell asleep. Sirius smiled down on her. _Another outcast._

He hopped off the train and saw his father standing in a dark shadow, a look of disgrace on his face.

It was going to be a long summer.

* * *

**So I put her in you'll learn more about her in later chapters. She won't be playing a huge part,but she'll be in enough so you might want to remember her. =]**

**Hope all is well with you all. Reviews keep me going, the more i get the more i want to write!!**

**Let me know what you think!!**


	9. Confused

**October 27, 1971

* * *

**

Sirius was confused.

Remus' mother could not be sick at the end of every month. There was another option but no… he couldn't… could he? The more he thought about it, the more it made sense.

James, Peter, and Sirius had all come up with an idea about his secret. Jasey had begun hanging with them more and she was dubbed an honary Maraduer. They all cornered Remus in their room.

"remus, can we talk to you?" Asked James, almost shaking with nerves.

"Sure guys, whats up?" He answered, with the hint of a question in his voice.

"Remus," Sirius started. "Is there anything you want to tell us?"

"About…"

"We know you're a werewolf," Peter blurted out.

There was a long slience in the room. All eyes were on Remus.

"I understand if you don't want to be friends with me anymore,"He turned his back towards us. Jasey ran over to him and hugged him from behind. She had tears streaming down her face, and so did Remus.

"I think I speak for everybody here, by saying that we _all_ want to be your friend still, being a werewolf doesn't change who you are, just what you become once a month."

James walked over to the two and said, "Remus, we all still love you. This doesn't change anything." He embraced his crying friends and soon all five of them were all crying.

"Why would you all want to be friends with a _monster?_" Remus spat out.

"Because we're your friends, and that's what friends do," Sirius said. And he knew that what ever it would take, he would do anything to help his friend get through his curse.

* * *

**Hey guys**

**I hope your enjoying things so far. Jasey is a character I have been thinking of in my head for a while. She like Sirius is an outcast in her family, and is friends with both Lily, and the Maraduers. She's tall for her age, has light brown hair, and light green eyes, not like Lily's emerald eyes, and freckles.**

**Let me know what you think!**


	10. Christmas

**December 25, 1971**

Sirius and Jasey were walking the halls of Hogwarts. Neither wanting to go home for the Christmas Holiday.

"So my mother basically told me to never come home again," Jasey said with a heavy heart. "I mean according to the Bible, witches and wizards are considered evil, so that means I must be evil."

"How could you be considered evil? I mean I know that's what they believe but, just look at you. Your never not smiling." She laughed at this, then stopped abruptly.

"Look mistletoe," She pointed up and as Sirius was looking back down at her, he felt something brush against his lips and automatically closed his eyes. It was so gentle, and then it was over. "Merry Christmas Sirius, Ya know its bad luck not to kiss someone under the mistletoe." She smiled and continued walking.

"Wait! Did you just… How could you…" he put a finger to his lips and then ran after the giggling girl. Chasing her down the endless hallways laughing and enjoying being carefree.

**Ok really short but I wanted to show their friendship.**

**Also I don't mean to be poking fun at the Christian Religon. I myself am a very proud Christian, but I wanted Jasey to be an outcast but not in the Magical world. If anyone has a problem with this please let me know!**

**Let me know what ya think?**

**2 in one night you lucky people... still want those reviews**


	11. Solved

**May 3, 1972**

* * *

Sirius had an idea. It wasn't just any idea; it was one that could help his best friend.

"Guys, Guys, I found it! I know how we can help Remus." Sirius shouted entering the dorm room. All the boys were on their respective beds looking through books about werewolves, medicine, and anything they thought might help.

"What? What did you find?" asked an excited James Potter, his glasses askew and his hair even messier then normal. All the boys gathered around Sirius' bed.

"O.K. It says here that werewolves can only harm humans, not other animals," Sirius said slowly making sure ever word was heard.

"But, that would only work if we were animals… if we became animals…. SIRIUS YOU'RE A GENIUS!!!!!" James shouted and kissed Sirius on the forehead.

"Wait, I missed it, what happened?" asked a confused Peter.

"We're going to become animagi, think about it, it could work."

"Well, what about Jasey? She would, want to help to, she's worked as hard as anyone else here to find someway we could help," Sirius said.

"The choice can be hers," James replied. He turned around to Remus who had been sitting in silence the entire time. "Remus what do you think?"

"I think it's a wonderful idea, but I can't ask you to do that for me."

"Your not asking us, we want to. That's what friends do for one another, Remus, and whether you like it or not, we're your friends." Sirius replied.

"We're Marauders through and through," James said.

"For forever!" Peter shouted high fiving both James and Sirius. He then stopped at Remus and held out his hand for a high five. Remus high fived him, shaking his head and laughing.

"What ever you say guys," He laughed.

Sirius couldn't wait to get started.

* * *

**Hey-yo!**

**I know that you are all probbaly getting bored with the story, but the truth is I love reviews and I probably won't upload a new chapter until i have at least one review.. thats not to hard right???**

**I have like four more chapters written up and and like three more on my head.**

**So keep the reviews coming and so will the chapters**

**Fanks**

**Buggy**


	12. Deserve

**July 13, 1972**

Sirius hated his house. He hated the elves on the wall, his brother, and the fact that his parents tried to make his life as miserable as possible.

"Boy, get down here!" yelled his father, from downstairs.

"Yes father," Sirius mumbled.

He walked slowly down the stairs and as he reached the bottom a red light shot out of nowhere and hit him square in the chest. It felt like every bone in his body was breaking and being set on fire at the same time. But he would not scream, he would not give his parents the satisfaction of his pain. This wasn't the first time he had been given the cruciatus cruse. In fact he had received it two or three times a week every time he was home. And then it was over.

"You can go son," his father said.

Instead of going up to his room he decided to floo to one of his best friends, Remus. From there he could walk to an other outcast, Jasey. He hadn't heard from her in a while and wanted to check up on her. Her mother had not wanted to see her again, but her father insisted on her return back home.

As he reached the front door he heard screaming coming from the inside. His heart stopped. _Jasey. _He ran through the unlocked door and saw her crumpled on the ground with blood gushing out of her head, her shirt and her pants were off and a man, he assumed it was her father, was over her trying to pull her bra off. Sirius did the only thing he could think of and pulled the half drunk man off of her and knocked him out with one punch. He finally reached Jasey, who was barely conscious.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked, whipping off his tee- shirt to help stop the blood flow from her head.

She shook her head. "What did I do to deserve this?" She whispered.

"Nothing, none of this is your fault." Sirus said stroking her face. He realized that she needed more help then he could give her. He whipped out his mirror that could connect to James'. "James, we need your help!"

"What where are you?" I'm at Jasey's house she needs medical help!" Sirius screamed into the mirror.

"O.K. My mum and me are on our way."

* * *

**Ooooohhh. I'm evil arent I?**

**Review of you want to know what happens next.**

**Consider yourselves lucky.. 3 in one night**

**BUGGY!!**


	13. Silence

**July 14, 1972**

Sirius hated silence. Most of all he hated _this_ silence. He hated not knowing what to do. James, Remus, and him were all sitting in James' living room, waiting to hear news about Jasey. He couldn't sleep when he knew that she might not be O.K.

Mrs. Potter walked into the room, and all three of them held their breaths. "She's going to be just fine. But, she has been under some serious torture, and especially by her own father. I would give her, her distance. Let her come to you," she warned.

"Can we see her?" James asked the question that was on everyone's minds.

"Yes, but be gentle." The boys ran out of the room and into one of the guest rooms holding Jasey. Sirius' heart stopped. She looked so much smaller then her 5'7 height. Her pale green eyes fluttered open.

"Hey guys," she croaked. Sirius ran over to her bedside and grasped one of her small hands.

"Are you O.K?" said James.

"Can we get you-" said Remus.

"Guys I just don't want to talk about it O.K?" She calmly yelled. She took a moment to steady herself. "Can you tell me about your Animagi transformation practice?"

For the next couple of hours they sat in the guest bedroom, exchanging stories and talking about memories. As the sun started setting the boys were getting tired, and James and Remus excused themselves, leaving Sirius and Jasey alone.

The silence engulfed them but in wasn't uncomfortable. Sirius slid over to the empty space next to her on the bed. Jasey slowly laid her head down onto his shoulder.

"I know you probably want to know what happened but I'm not sure if I can talk about that right now," Jasey whispered.

"I know, love, I know. Just relax."

But, I'm afraid."

"Of what?"

"My dreams usually my dad is in them and-"

"He can't hurt you here."

"Can you just stay here… with me?"

"Of course."

Sirius woke up in the middle of the night, with Jasey's light brown hair splayed out on his chest. Her hand was still held in his over his heart. He looked down at Jasey, knowing that the recovery would be a long and hard one, but he would be there for the whole thing.

* * *

**Oh how i love reviews! Please keep them coming, I usually won't start writing a new chapter until I have one review. So Review, Review, Review!!!!!**

**Thanks guys**

**I love you all (really i'm not kidding)**

**Buggy**


	14. Crash

**September 1, 1972**

**

* * *

**

Sirius found himself at platform 9 and 3/4, looking for his friends amongst the crowd of people at the station. He quickly saw Remus and his parents coming through the barrier.

"Hey Remus!"

"Sirius my pal! Have you talked to Jasey or to James recently?"

"James he said that his mother got permission to adopt Jasey, so she won't have to go back to her house ever again."

"That's great mate."

"Yeah I know…" He trailed off as james came through the barrier shortly followed by Jasey, looking thinner and paler then normal. She quickly saw Sirius and ran over to him. Sirius started running towards her and she crashed into him. No words were exchanged, none were needed.

* * *

They arrived at Hogwarts and it was time for the sorting ceremony to begin. But as Sirius and Jasey were walking towards the Great Hall she pulled him aside and started leading him towards the seventh floor where the Gryffindor Common Room was hidden.

"Jase, why are we up here," he turned her towards him and he saw the tears streaming down her face.

"I didn't want to face anyone. I just wanted to disappear. And relaxing with my best friend seemed like the best idea."

"You look like you could use some sleep."

"Wow, that makes me feel great. Thanks Siri, you're the best." The first honest smile he had seen from her had spread across her face.

"Uhm, Sirius, can I… um… sleep… with you tonight?"

"What ever you want love."

They went up the boys staircase, and Sirius' trunk was already waiting at the foot of his bed. He pulled out a pair of sweat pants for him and a tee-shirt for Jasey.

"Er… I hope you don't mind but I prefer to sleep shirtless if that's ok by you?"

"What ever floats your boat, Siri."

He laid down on his bed and pulled her with him. With a wave of his wand he shut his curtains. Jasey laid her head down onto Sirius' chest and wrapped an arm around his waist. Only then did she fall asleep for the first time in months.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? I know Jasey is playing a bigger role then expected, but she's my baby and I love her lol. But all this is going to be playing a very important role later on. And yes this story is going to be canon. Sirius isn't going to marry her or have a kid with her. But I'm not sure if I am going to kill her off or make her go into hiding. I have an idea for both endings so anyways the next chapter will be Sirius messing around with the Maraduers, and maybe just a little of Jasey and Lily, who knows what I'm thinking of. **

**So please review and I'll update faster. **

**I'm on Spring Break in Atlanta/ South Carolina so I should be able to update a lot.**

**Happy Easter/ Passover!**

**Buggy**

**P.S. sorry i switched the chapters by mistake thanks to Ridere for pointing it out thanks!**


	15. Longer

**October 17, 1972**

* * *

"What about her?"

"To blonde."

"Her?"

"To short."

"Come on how about her?"

"She's just not Lily enough for me."

"James!" Sirius pleaded with his love struck best friend. "Lily _hates _you. In case you haven't noticed."

"She's just playing hard to get." James said with a lopsided grin on his face.

"UGGGGGGG!" Sirius screamed, and the whole great hall looked over at him. "Ok everybody, just er… go back to your knitting."

Remus, who until this moment had been staying out of his best friends antics, burst out with a howl of laughter, and slapped the now choking Peter on his back.

Just then Lily and Jasey walked into the Great Hall and sat down on the far end of the table.

"Oh, look my Lily Flower has arrived." James walked over towards Lily and sat down beside her.

"My dearest Lily, would you like to accompany me on the Halloween Hogsmeade trip?"

"I would rather date every single member of Slytherin House over you, Potter!"

"I'll take that as a maybe," he said and he went back over to his friends.

Sirius looked around at his classmates. Peter was handing money over to Remus, James was slowly walking back, and Jasey and Lily were engaged in a small food fight laughing and being at peace.

He wished it could all last just a little bit longer.

* * *

**Hey-yo!**

**First off sorry for the semi long wait, while down south my cousin broke my keyboard and i had to wait til i got back home to fix it.**

**Don't you love Sirius and James. They remind me of my friends but you probably don't care about that. **

**So happy Thursday everybody, oh and please review!!!!!!!**

**Love Buggy**


	16. pain

**August 26- September 1, 1973**

Sirius hated summer. Most people would enjoy two months with no school, but Sirius hated it. He missed his friends, his missed magic, and he missed feeling safe.

"Boy! Get down here!" called his father from the parlor. Sirius walked down the stairs, and as soon as he reached the bottom stair a cry of "_Cruico!"_ echoed through the hall and the spell hit him square on the chest. Sirius fell onto the ground and refused to let out a sound of pain. His father stood over him and began punching him in the face, and conjured a metal bar and began beating his son with it.

Sirius woke up later in his room. He tried look around, but one of his eyes was swollen shut and he barely see out of the other. He tried sitting up but the pain in his ribs hurt far much more. He rolled over in his bed and looked at the time. It was 8:47 p.m. of the 27th. _Have I really been out for that long? _He mused. Then he remembered, _today's Jasey's birthday!_ _I promised I would visit her at James' today. How the hell am I going to get there like this? _He felt around in his pocket for his magical mirror that connected to James'.

"James! Look in your pocket!" he shouted into the mirror, and a few seconds later the face of his best friend appeared in the frame. Sirius made sure the frame was not pointed at him, so James could not see Sirius in this state.

"Sirius! Where are you? Jasey has been freaking out, because you haven't showed up."

"James, I'm so so so sorry I couldn't be there today. I really wish I was, but it was kinda out of my control. Remember when I gave you the package at the end of term, just in case?"

"Yeah I have it right here."

"I need you to give that to Jasey for me, I had a feeling I wouldn't be able to come."

"Are you O.K. man? You don't sound to good."

"I'm fine. Just make sure she gets the package and reads the note first. It's kinda important."

"I will mate, and Sirius?"

"Yeah"

"Be careful." James said, knowing exactly why Sirius wasn't there, even if he was too proud to say it himself.

"I will." Sirius said. Wishing it could be true.

* * *

Jasey calmed down a bit after hearing that it wasn't Sirius' fault for missing her birthday. She opened the package and took out the note pinned to the top,

_ Dear Jasey,_

_ If your reading this letter, it means that I unfortunately missed your fourteenth birthday. And I assure you I tried everything to get there. I wanted you to read this letter first because I felt like, it had to be said whether I was there or not. Jasey, I feel like you understand me more then anyone I have every known. You understand what it feels like to be an outcast in one's own family. And because of that, I feel like I needed to get you something special for your birthday. O.K. now open your gift. _

She looked down at the gift in her hands and opened the small box. The box contained a charm bracelet. One that looked like it cost a fortune. On the bracelet were three charms. A _J_ with a pale green jewel located at the bottom; A _S _ with a grey jewel on it, and a black sheep that would move around and smile up at the owner. She couldn't believe he had gotten this for her. She looked down at the letter in her hands and back at the bracelet.

_Jase, in five days time I better see this on your wrist, as we arrive at Kings Cross. I can't wait to see you. _

_Love _

_Sirius_

_

* * *

_

Five days later she pushed her way through the crowd with tears in her eyes, as she located her best friend. James was right behind her carrying both of their supplies. Jasey found Sirius just as his eyes found hers, she noticed that he couldn't really walk well but she decided to look into that later, as she jumped into his arms and cried.

"Thank you so so so so so much for this Sirius, you don't know how much this actually means to me."

Sirius rested his head onto her shoulder, trying to hide that fact that he was crying to. And it the middle of the crowded platform, both just stood there holding onto each other, neither wanted to let go of the other. When the train started pulling away, they ran and hopped on at the last minute, grabbed and empty compartment and just held each other as they wept for the lives they each had, a wished for a better future. pushing all the pain they had inside of them, out.

* * *

**OK so i have been writing this for a while and I originally had this be two chapters, but then decided to have it be one.**

**sorry for the long wait in uploading. I should have more time for uploading now that i am finally out of school, stupid snowdays. **

**please let me know what you think I am very flexible with my writing style and how the story unfolds.**

**please review**

**love buggy**


	17. Quidditch

**Usually i do these at the end but i just realized that i completely forgot to add the lovely sport of Quidditch in this story, so lets just pretend that James has been a chaser since second year, sirius is a beater since third year and jasey's a beater since the start of the year.**

**thanks **

**April 26, 1974**

The team was ready. They were all dressed in their scarlet robes, and well prepared to play the Syltherin team for the championship. But this was more then just another match for Sirius. It would be the first time he played against his younger brother Regulus, who was a seeker in his second year. He grabbed his beater club and mounted his brrom and took to the air.

The whole team took a lap around the pitch and he locked eyes with Remus and Peter who were seated next to Marlene McKinnon and her best friend Mary MacDonald, he winked at the ladies and completed his lap. He flew down to where the captain and seeker Frank Longbottom stood with the rest of the team.

"This is it guys. We've made it this far and we're not going to give it up. Let's go out there and play our game, DO NOT succumb to their level, and do not play just to beat your family, alright Black?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, can we just go out there and play now?"

"You got it!"

The team took to the air and after twenty minutes of playing, the score stood 40-100 with Syltherin leading. When all of a sudden a flash of red went by followed by a flash of green. Sirius took aim at the bludger and swung at the flash of green, knocking him off of his broom. Frank grabbed the Snitch and Gryffindor won the Quidditch cup! Sirius flew to the ground and joined his teammates who were all crying with happiness. Jasey ran up to her fellow Beater and threw her arms around his neck, both jumping up and down with excitement.

Sirius looked around the Pitch, and saw the defeated Quidditch team sulking towards their changing rooms. He caught his brothers eyes and smiled, this is one thing he would be better at then his brother, if only his parents cared.

**Sorry for the long wait, i had writers block/ my computer broke.**

**Please please please review! I won't update again til i have at least like three reviews that really isn't to hard is it?**

**I hope you are all having a good summer!**

**love Buggy**


	18. Looking Up

**November 3, 1974**

* * *

Sirius was frazzled. The animagus transformations were the hardest thing he and the rest of the Marauders had ever done. He knew he was something furry. "Because your so friken loyal," Jasey had said when he told her. "Your probably a dog. A big giant black one. I'll bet Galleons on it."

Sirius looked around his dorm room that he shared with James, Remus and Peter, and more often then not Jasey. James was sitting on his bed with a book open on his lap, his eyes closed, and his wand pointed to his temple, muttering in concentration. Peter was asleep, completely giving up. Remus was studying, which was not an uncommon occurrence.

Sirius heard footsteps running up the staircase, and Jasey slammed the door open. "Guys I have an idea!" She grabbed the book on James' lap, and positioned herself on Sirius' bed. "There's a potion you can take if you combine Newt legs, Salamander eyes, and a portion of your hair, you can figure out what animal you are, and once you have found that it should make it easier to imagine the animal you shall become. Like we know that James has something with horns, and Peter is something small, and Sirius is probably a big black dog, but it should help in the long run. She took in a long breath, and looked around. "What are you waiting for? Go do it!" she ordered and James and Peter grabbed the cloak and the map and ran out of the dorm.

Sirius sat down next to Jasey on the bed and put an arm around her, "Have we ever mentioned that you're totally bloody awesome."

"Yeah once or twice." She smiled up at him. But he saw through her gaze.

"Are you O.K?"

" Yeah just stuck reliving bad memories, mostly in dreams."

"Here, lay down go to sleep and when you wake up, I'm going to prove you wrong on the big black dog thing."

She laid her head on his pillow, and closed her eyes and instantly fell asleep. Sirius kissed her on her forehead and slowly and quietly left the room.

He knew things would be looking up.

* * *

**I am so so so so sorry for the loooong delay I suck haha but please review, the more you do the faster i'll update as usual any suggestions are appreciated. **

**Love Buggy**


	19. Recognize

**December 25, 1974**

Sirius woke up with a start. It was Christmas, and he was at James' house. Everything would be perfect. "UGG," he groaned aloud as he remembered the ball that was supposed to be held tonight at the Potters' house. He hated dressing up, it reminded him of his pre-Hogwarts days, being paraded around like a good little pure-blood.

He heard pounding on his door. "Oi, sleepy git!" shouted Jasey.

"Get up!" shouted James.

"ALL RIGHT!" he groaned. "I'M UP!"

The three ran down the stairs and looked at the marvelous tree in the Potter's sitting room.

"PRESENTS!" the three shouted, and began unwrapping any presents that came their way.

Sirius' favorite gift was a photo album from Jasey, containing pictures from 1st year to now.

Then it was time to get ready for the ball, Sirius was in a light grey dress robes due to his eyes, and James was in a bold red, similar to his fathers. But the next sight he saw took his breath away.

He almost didn't recognize her. Jasey was coming down the grand stair case, looking abso- bloody- beautiful. She caught his eyes and smiled and sent him a wink.

He knew at that moment he was head-over-fuckin-heels in love with Jasey Rae Scott.

* * *

**WASSSUP?**

**haha jk i hope everyone had a great thanksgiving for those on this side of the pond, and happy holidays if i don't update before the actual holidays. **

**I'm going to attempt a one-shot of a Draco X OC. and maybe make a story out of it but idk **

**let me know if you want me to continue this scene or jump to back at hogwarts. the more reviews the more posts =]**

**as always **

**Buggy**


	20. Love

**December 25, 1974**

* * *

Once he collected himself, he grabbed her out stretched hand and escorted her into the grand ballroom. 'You look gorgeous tonight,' he whispered into her ear.

'Thank you, Sirius. You scrub up nice as well.' she smiled back at him. He steered her to the table where the Potter family sat.

After dinner, the dancing began. The traitor James asked, "Jase, dance with me so my mum can stop sending me those daggers." and of bloody course she accepted.

Sirius was silently fuming, and didn't know when Mrs. Potter moved over next to him at the table.

"Sirius, you love her don't you?" she asked.

"What! No of course not." he sighed in defeat after she gave him a pointed look. "Is it that obvious?"

"No. Only to those who know you so well."

"What should I do? I can't just come out and say 'I'm in love with my best friend' can I? It'd ruin our friendship. I can't live with out her."

She looked over at him affectionately, with a mothers look in her eyes. "Sirius, what you want to do is your decision and yours only. I can't tell you what to do. But, I can suggest a way to dance with her tonight."

"How? Your bloody son already has her. "

"Language Sirius. And I'd love to dance thanks for asking." she smiled and grabbed his hand and dragged him out to the dance floor. Sirius, being a pureblood, was forced into knowing how to dance. Together they danced across the room to where Jasey and James were dancing.

Mrs. Potter declared, "James care to dance with your old mum?" with a smile on her face.

"Of course mom." and with that the Potters began dancing. Sirius swept Jasey into his arms and they began dancing.

"Sirius, I just want to thank you for saving me all those years ago. If it wasn't for you I probably wouldn't be here right now."

"Just call me you Knight in Shining Armor, love."

They danced the rest of the night away and when her eyes began dropping he escorted her out of the ballroom. And out of the corner of his eye he saw Mrs. Potter cast a spell and when he looked up in the doorway he saw a little thing of mistletoe, and he stopped dead. When she stopped to see what he was looking at she smiled and turned toward him.

"Just like first year. Huh?" and with that she stood on her toes and kissed him on the mouth. She began to pull back but he held her firmly in place and kissed her deeper. Feelings that Sirius had never felt before sprung up and they scared him. What was he thinking about with this love feeling? He knew nothing about love. No one had ever shown him any real love. Merlin, his parents never even loved him. He pulled away from her and saw her smile. He tried to read her eyes, but he could not. He meant down and kissed her on the forehead. "Merry Christmas, love."

In his room that he shared with James, Sirius mulled over his newfound feelings about Jasey. At the moment he realized that he was in way over his head.

Blacks weren't meant to love.

* * *

You didn't think they'd get together like that? did ya? well i got a bunch of reviews from imaginethatt, i hope it was long enough for you.

**check out my new Draco X OC story "Rebuild"**

**the more reviews that faster i update... sorry about any spelling mistakes i typed this on my phone**

**as always **

**Buggy**


	21. Distractions

**January 3, 1975

* * *

**

On the train back to Hogwarts, Sirius was wandering the hall, just thinking over things. He could not get Jasey out of his head. Looking into the compartments as he went past, he noticed that a lot of the girls waved and winked at him. "I guess I never noticed it before." Marlene McKinnon walked past and said, "Hey Sirius, good break?"

He turned and looked at her. She was shorter then Jasey. Her hair was a lot shorter only hanging by her chin. And her eyes didn't have that same sparkle. Wait, he thought. I shouldn't compare her to Jasey. We're friends that's it. But Marlene looks interested. Maybe she is the perfect distraction.

"My break was great Marlene. Do you wanna talk about it in here?"

* * *

He sat down at the feast between Remus and James across from Jasey and Peter, straightening his tie. Everyone sans Sirius decided not to ask. What they didn't know wouldn't hurt them.

James looked up when he saw Lily Evans and Marlene walk down the table. James stood up, "Oi, Evans! It's a new year, new me. Care to come to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?"

"In your dreams, Potter."

"Oh, I plan on that."

Lily huffed and continued walking, Marlene however said, "Hey Sirius, care to meet me after the feast? I wanna discuss some things with you. "

"Uh... Sure Marlene... I'd love to."

The boys looked around at each other, in a kind of shocked amazement. Everyone knew that Marlene was known to hook up with any male figure. Jasey did not make any eye contact with any of them, Remus quickly picked up on that.

Sirius looked back at his friends and they quickly struck up meaningless conversation. He was still jazzed from his _distraction_ with Marlene on the train.

With these feelings of 'love' he'd need a lot of distractions.

* * *

**Hey guys… sorry it's so short. I wanted a filler chapter to show that Sirius had turned into the womanizer her has been named during his schooling. Most of this will be Canon, some have been asking about that so what ever I remember from the books will be in the stories, like OWLS, the snape werewolf thing, but of course some twists in the road.**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Happy Holiday season!**

**Love**

**Buggy. **


	22. success

March 31, 1975

* * *

This was it. Everything they had worked for over the past couple of years would either pay off today or they would be starting from square one. Today they would finish making the potion and say the spells to make them full fledged animagi.

The boys, and Jasey were sitting up in the Room of Requirement, staring at the cauldrons in front of them. Jasey was making guesses on what each of them would be.

"Well, I am 100% positive that Sirius is a is black dog." To which he scoffed at. "James, you're probably at horse or a stag, and Peter, I can see you being something tiny, I can't guess what though."

As the potions turned pure white. Silence dawned upon each of them.

"Well, whatever we are, here we go," said James, pouring the potions into goblets.

"Guys, you really don't have to do this, -" Remus started but Sirius interrupted. "Remus, we are friends, no we're more then that, we're family. Family should do stuff like this for each other."

Everyone was floored. No one knew what to say.

Jasey broke the silence. "Well, Cheers guys!" The four boys looked at each other, three clinked glasses then drained their goblets. Jasey and Remus, sat and watched as their friends changed shapes and grew fur. Right before their very eyes, sat a stag, a rat, and much to Sirius' demise, a big black dog. And as soon as they were animals they were humans again. Completely stunned that it had actually worked.

Jasey got up and started cheering "I was right! I was right! I was right!" She hugged and kissed each of the boys on the cheek. Sirius saw a small tear escape Remus at the thought of how for his friends would go for him.

Sirius knew he was finally doing something good with his life.

* * *

**Miss me?**

**Lol sorry its been kinda long I wanted to get this point across so here it is…**

**The OWL chapter is coming up but first I need to locate my copy of OOTP. **

**Happy New Year all!**

**Hugs and Butterfly kisses**

**Buggy**


	23. Fears

**April 28, 1975**

* * *

Sirius was tired. The full moon was the previous night and he had already slept through breakfast and if he didn't get up soon he would sleep through defense. His best friend and brother opened the door to the dorm, and flopped down on Sirius' bed and began to pummel him with a pillow.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Sirius yelled and sat up and began to wrestle with James on the floor.

After a while both boys stop wrestling and leaned against Sirius' bed huffing and puffing,

James turned towards Sirius, "Man, I think I'm in love with Lily."

"You just proclaimed your love to her last night at dinner."

"No mate, that was a school boy crush. Now, I can't stop thinking about her. My dad said that that's love. I'm gonna marry her one day, Padfoot."

"Now see, you're the type to get married. Me, I'll have a string of girls waiting to date me."

"That's good for right now, but this war is just getting started. We might not make it to thirty, let alone marriage. Would you rather have something of meaning in your life for a small amount of time or die with no meaning?"

"Mate I have you, that's all I need."

James chuckled but became serious, "Padfoot I know everything about you. I know your family situation. I know your trust issues. I know that you have a fear of feeling anything, once you begin to get attached to someone you pull away and hope they leave you alone. Me and Remus and Peter and Jasey didn't leave and that is why we are your friends, we have gained your trust. But everyone else, you are afraid of becoming close to because you don't want to feel their betrayal. I know your family is messed up, and your brain is wired differently, now whether that is because of your family or because of us I'll never know, but you need to get through your head that you do not need to be afraid of love."

There was a long pause in the room while Sirius took everything in. "So you're in love with Lily."

"Yeah mate, One day she'll be Lily Potter. Remember this day for your best man speech."

"Yeah alright."

Silence fell again between them.

"I think I'm in love with my best friend."

"I don't feel that way about you."

"Ha Ha Ha funny. But I think I love Jasey."

"Bout time you admitted that out loud."

"Was it that obvious?"

"Yeah mate, the whole school knows besides you and Jasey."

"Seriously?" He paused a moment to let the joke set in. "What should I do about it?"

"Mate, Jasey and you are meant to be together, all you both have to do is become un-stubborn and you can both be extremely happy together."

"I've never told anyone this, but I've always wanted kids. To be a better man then my father."

"You already are Sirius, you already are."

* * *

Jasey walked up the stairs to the boys dorms to make sure they were all out of bed after the full moon. But she paused when she heard James and Sirius talking. She knew James was in love with Lily, but the news of Sirius being in love with her, was news. It took all of her will not to run into that room and kiss Sirius, but she knew that they could both rush into this to fast, and loose their friendship in the process.

Jasey also had a secret, not that she was in love with Sirius, which she was, but that she was afraid of everything Sirius was. Love and trust were a mystery to her as well, and maybe they could figure it out together. Jasey turned away from the door and walked down to the common room. Which path they would take would be a difficult path, but maybe a worthy one.

* * *

**So I said that this was going to be the OWL chapter but i thought of a new way to put my spin on it, and i want it to be perfect. Soooooooooo... sorry its been like seven months. I am really going to try to get his hogworts years done soon. Not gonna rush it, i just want to write a lot more.**

**Also, please tell me if you want either **

**A) Sirius and Jasey have a happy relationship, get married, then azakaban**

**B) Sirius and Jasey to screw things up with each other, which is why we havent heard of her**

**C) They date then they screw it up**

**D) One refuses the other**

**-AND-**

**1) Jasey dies**

**2) Jasey lives and sees Sirius again through POA and GOF and OOTP**

**3) Jasey Lives and doesn't see Sirius again**

**please please please tell me what you think would work best.**

**So please review, and please tell me what you think! and i will def get the OWL chappie out soon. **

**Muchas Dulces y Buenas Noches**


End file.
